A work machine, such as a wheel or track skidder, typically includes a radiator assembly for cooling a liquid, such as engine coolant. The radiator assembly includes a radiator which is typically secured to a forward portion of the work machine thereby allowing air to be directed through the radiator's heat exchanger core, including the coils and fins associated therewith, during operation of the work machine.
Generally, a lower portion of the radiator is bolted or otherwise secured directly to the chassis of the work machine, whereas an upper portion of the radiator is bolted or otherwise secured to a body panel or the like associated with work machine. Thereafter, a number of mud flaps or the like are positioned around the periphery of the radiator in order to direct air toward the radiator's heat exchanger core.
However, radiator assemblies which have heretofore been designed have a number of drawbacks associated therewith. For example, by bolting the lower portion of the radiator directly to the chassis, vibrations or loads exerted on the chassis as the work machine is operated or otherwise advanced across rough terrain are transmitted through the chassis and to the radiator. Moreover, by also bolting the upper portion of the radiator to a body panel associated with the work machine, such vibrations or loads transmitted from the chassis cause twisting and torquing of the radiator thereby potentially reducing the useful life of the radiator. It should be appreciated that such twisting or torquing of the radiator is the result of transferring loads or vibrations to the radiator when the lower portion of the radiator is bolted to a first structure (i.e. the chassis), while the upper portion of the radiator is bolted to a second, separate structure (i.e. the body panel associated with the work machine).
Moreover, use of mud flaps around the periphery of the radiator may allow a portion of the flow of air advancing into the front of the work machine to bypass the radiator's heat exchanger core. In particular, a relatively air tight seal is not created between the mud flaps and the radiator thereby allowing air to leak around or otherwise bypass contact with the radiator's heat exchanger core.
What is needed therefore is an apparatus for securing and sealing a radiator to an engine cowling of a work machine which overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks.